


En quienes puedo confiar

by Valkyrie_Books



Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [8]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Castiel no quiere escuchar, Debrah miente, F/M, Nathaniel se siente solo, Todos desconfían de Nath
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: Debrah era la clase de chica que no temía pasar por encima de quien fuera para obtener lo que quería, no le importaba romper el corazón de su novio o destruir la reputación de alguien. Nathaniel aprendió que no siempre se puede contar con aquellos que uno llama amigos.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566724
Kudos: 6





	1. Estar solo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a Beemov y a ChiNoMiko del juego Otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por los personajes a ellos.  
> Inspirado en el recuerdo del capítulo 15 de CDMI, sobre cómo se sintió Nathaniel cuando todos pensaron que había intentado seducir a Debrah e inició su relación conflictiva con Castiel.  
> Decidí escribir dos versiones de este recuerdo, una versión donde Nathaniel no tiene a nadie que lo apoye después de la pelea, es un poco más sad pero más acorde al cannon del juego. Después de todo, Sucrette aún no llegaba a la escuela en ese momento. Esta primera versión, fue escrita para el proyecto colaborativo de Wattpad “Color Club”, yo dirijo el CC de CDM y estoy a cargo del libro de Nathaniel.  
> Por si quieren saber más sobre el tema, pasen por mi cuenta de Wattpad: Valkyrie_Books y yo con gusto les explico de que trata el Color Club.   
> La segunda versión es una donde si tiene un hombro en el cual apoyarse que será publicado en otro momento. Hice esto porque cuando tuve la idea principal, tenía estas dos opciones en la cual basarme y no sabía cuál usar. Así que hice esta primera versión para el CC y decidí publicar la segunda como otra más de la línea de historias de CDM/CDMU que he estado publicando.   
> Los diálogos pertenecen al capítulo antes mencionado, lo que hice fue armar el contexto alrededor de ello.  
> Espero que les guste.

El día había comenzado bastante tranquilo, tenía mucho papeleo que terminar pero al menos se sentía cómodo en la sala de delegados, el único lugar donde lo ajetreado de su vida personal no llegaba. Revisando los papeles que la Señora Shermanski le había dado esa mañana, caminaba por los pasillos tranquilos de la escuela. A esa hora, todos disfrutaban de la hora libre que tenían ese día.

Metió la mano en su bolso buscando un lápiz para tomar nota de algunas cosas que debían hacerse con urgencia, entonces notó la ausencia de su cuaderno de historia. Tenían examen al día siguiente y necesitaba recuperarlo para poder estudiar.

Emprendió la marcha hacia el salón de historia, tarareando una canción que había escuchado a la chica cantar ese día cuando había llegado. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la oyó.

–¡Sí claro, he ensayado todas las tarde para ello!–. La voz de Debrah resonó al otro lado de la puerta, al no escuchar una respuesta asumió que debía estar hablando por teléfono–. Oh...él...eh...bien...no sé si debería decírtelo –dijo insegura, pero algo en su tono le dio la impresión de estar mal, por lo que a pesar de ir en contra a su comportamiento habitual, se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando–. Ya no viene a ensayar conmigo...dice que de todas formas es pan comido...incluso ha comenzado a firmar autógrafos a los alumnos...yo...yo creo que sería mejor si pasásemos de él, incluso si me duele reconocerlo –sollozó. Durante unos minutos, la oyó lanzar diferentes argumentos, uno detrás del otro sobre por qué era mejor dejar a Castiel fuera de la banda. Esa chica no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza o culpa de tirar a su novio debajo de un camión–. ¡Gracias!...Jajaja ¡Adiós Castiel! ¡Lo siento pero solo quiero mi nombre en la portada del álbum! –canturreó extasiada tras haber conseguido lo que quería, tan absorta en su victoria que no notó la puerta abriéndose ni al delegado principal observarla con burla.

–Qué bonito es el amor... –dijo. La castaña frenó en seco su baile de triunfo, girándose impactada de no encontrarse tan sola como esperaba.

–¿¿¿¿N-N-Nath???? ¿Lo has oído? –preguntó nerviosa.

Toda esa situación le resultaba ridícula, él ya se había imaginado que esa relación no podía acabar bien. Los había observado a la distancia, cuando hacían sus escenitas de amor en medio de los pasillos. Ella con su risa burbujeante y voz melosa, acaparando todo cuanto podía a su paso y él, tan enamorado que simplemente aceptaba sin cuestionar cualquier capricho que a su novia se le ocurriera.

Él no se iba a meter, que se las arreglaran entre ellos. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra tomó su cuaderno, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

–¡E-Espera!¡Nathaniel! –La oyó gritar a su espalda–. ¡No es lo que crees!

Simplemente la ignoró, encerrándose en la sala de delegados, se mantuvo aparte de todo ese drama. Respirando profundamente, se permitió reflexionar un segundo sobre todo aquello. Castiel era un idiota y un pandillero, pero no era malo y no se merecía lo que esa tipa estaba haciéndole. Durante un momento, se cuestionó si no era mejor decirle lo que había oído pero es que conociéndolo se enfadaría con él y no le creería.

Negó cansinamente, decirle a Castiel la verdad sería un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo. El tipo creería cualquier cosa menos el verdadero rostro de su novia.

Se sentó y se dispuso a seguir trabajando, intentando olvidar todo aquello. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose.

–N-Nath–. La voz falsa de Debrah se sintió como un latigazo, sintió sus músculos tensarse de anticipación. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Erizándose cual gato, se levantó de su asiento y la enfrentó.

–Es inútil malgastar tu saliva. No me harás creer que se trata de un malentendido –dijo cortante.

–P-Pero vamos N-Nath...quiero a Castiel, yo nunca le haría eso....

–¡Deja de llamarme así! Que yo sepa, no somos amigos.

–No...pero podríamos haberlo sido mucho más, estoy segura–. Se acercó a él con su andar pausado y enroscando sus brazos en su cuello, se colgó de él haciéndole ojitos. Durante años la había visto usar el mismo truco en el pelirrojo para obtener lo que quisiera, no funcionaría con él.

Porque Debrah no era para nada su tipo de mujer, porque él no estaría nunca con la novia de otro y, porque él nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimar a otra persona.

–¿De qué tontería estás hablando? –cuestionó intentando apartarla, pero la chica se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

–Siempre me has comido con los ojos Nath...querías salir conmigo ¿No es así? –respondió sonriendo, creyéndose victoriosa antes de tiempo.

–No te montes películas, no eres para nada mi tipo.

–Estoy segura de que no es así...–dijo deslizando sus manos por el pecho y dándole un ligero empujón contra la mesa, acorralándolo.

–Te sobreestimas Debrah. Crees que puedes tenerlo todo con solo pestañar, pero eso no funciona conmigo.

–Vamos...Guardemos este secretito entre tú y yo –dijo mirándolo a través de las largas pestañas, el timbre de su voz era más suave, más sensual–. En uno o dos meses, puedo arreglármelas para echar a mi manager y ponerte en su lugar ¿De acuerdo? Eres alguien muy responsable y organizado... ¡Eres perfecto para ese puesto!

–¡Suéltame ya!

–Nath...por favor...eso le romperá el corazón a Castiel, no se lo merece –sollozó.

–Es cierto, no se lo merece ¡Nadie merece salir con una víbora como tú! –dijo enojado–. ¡Déjame en paz ahora mismo!

–No –sentenció tomando sus manos y colocándolas a la fuerza en su cintura.

–¿P-Pero qué...?

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la repentina presencia de Castiel. Estaba parado mirándolos con incredulidad y desprecio, como si no pudiera creer que ellos le harían algo así.

–¡¿Castiel?!

Inmediatamente, quitó sus manos de la cintura de la chica, como si su solo tacto le quemara. Sintió su cara enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza, nunca pensó que se vería en una situación tan ridícula como aquella.

–¿¡C-con qué derecho tú...?!–intentó decir, pero la impresión aun lo tenía en shock.

–Gatito, no es lo que crees... –jadeó angustiada.

–¡No lo defiendas! –gritó furioso, sus ojos estaban clavados con ira en el rubio.

Si había algo que era cierto, era que Debrah no habría llegado a donde estaba de no ser gracias a su astucia, en ese momento comprendió el alcance de la confianza que Castiel tenía en ella. Una idea deslizándose en su mente y, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer para arreglar todo ese embrollo.

Nathaniel lo supo antes de que ocurriera, el brillo en los ojos de Debrah se lo dijo. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de quien fuera para obtener lo que quisiera, no le importaba nadie más que ella.

–C-Calmate, como esta bruja acaba de decir, no es lo que crees –dijo, pero en el fondo ya sabía que era inútil. Castiel ya lo había condenado–. Escucha un segundo....¡Ouch!

El dolor se expandió en su nariz, la fuerza con la que Castiel lo golpeó lo arrojó al suelo. Aturdido, no supo como reaccionar más que solo sujetarse la zona afectada. Sentía una quemazón extendiéndose, y algo cálido deslizándose por entre sus dedos.

Sangre. Estaba sangrando.

–Vete Debrah –lo escuchó decir. Él no era de los que buscan conflictos, pero ese tipo estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a quedarse calmado y dejarle pegarle–. ¡Voy a matarlo!...¡Ouch!

De una patada, Nathaniel lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Castiel se sujetaba el estómago adolorido.

–¡Idiota! ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte antes de apresurarte a sacar conclusiones! –dijo aun apretándose la nariz, su voz sonando ligeramente gangosa–. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que esa buscona piensa de ti!

Pero esas palabras solo provocaron más la ira del pelirrojo. Con un gruñido de furia se arrojó encima del delegado, puñetazos en todas direcciones, patadas al azar. Enrededados en una maraña de extremidades, ambos se atacaron con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Basta, Castiel suéltalo!

–¡Oh por Dios!

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!

–¡Alguien sepárenlos!

–¡Quítale las manos de encima!

–¡Nathaniel basta!

Los gritos de sus compañeros llenaron el salón, todos intentando separarlos. Fue bastante difícil, enojados como estaban se habían ensañado el uno con el otro. Al final fueron Lysandro, Kim, Amber e Iris quienes lograron separarlos. Debrah se había hecho a un lado cuando todo comenzó, observando sin intervenir, fascinada por como los hechos se estaban desarrollando. Impresionada por lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ella, era la pobre chica que el delegado había tratado de seducir. Qué alivio que su precioso novio había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo de salvarla.

Nathaniel, aun desde el suelo, observó como todos sus compañeros lo miraban con decepción y enojo. Por supuesto, todos creerían en Debrah, la dulce y popular chica del rock. Nadie creería en él, porque a ojos de todos, él la había acosado. Él era el único culpable, no Debrah, la verdadera víctima de todo, tampoco Castiel quien solo defendía a su novia.

Quedó solo, tirado en el suelo de la sala de delegados, nadie lo ayudaría. No merecía ser ayudado, era un cretino que no merecía compasión.

En un segundo, su vida se había quebrado por culpa de esa perra.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar. No dejaría que nadie viera su dolor, igual que hacia siempre. Esto era solo otro golpe más de la vida. Lo superaría.

Si ellos lo creían capaz de algo así, entonces no necesitaba esa clase de amigos. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, iría con la frente en alto y que todos se jodieran si les molestaba.

Al diablo con todos y, al diablo con Castiel. Si su novia le daba la patada, él no movería un dedo para apoyarlo.

Las cosas mejorarían, él lo sabía bien. Solo tenía que dejar que todo pasara.

Pero no olvidaría, no olvidaría que todos ellos le dieron la espalda, que ninguno se tomó el tiempo de escucharlo. No le sorprendía, después de todo, él estaba solo.


	2. No estás solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debrah manipula la situación para que Nathaniel quede mal ante todos. Nath se siente roto al darse cuenta que no puede confiar en nadie...o quizá si hay alguien en quien puede confiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.  
> Inspirado en el recuerdo del capítulo 15 de CDMI, sobre cómo se sintió Nathaniel cuando todos pensaron que había intentado seducir a Debrah e inició su relación conflictiva con Castiel.  
> El capítulo anterior era una versión donde Nathaniel no tenía a nadie que lo apoyara o confiara en él después de que todo ocurriera, después de todo en el canon del juego, Sucrette aún no llegaba al instituto, sin embargo ahora, Ania (mi OC) si estaba desde mucho antes por lo que sí vivió con él ese momento.  
> Esto es de paso un pequeño adelanto de mi NathanielXOC que estoy preparando para más adelante.  
> Espero que les guste.

_Nunca dudes de mi amor, nunca dudes que te acompañare a dónde sea y no te dejaré jamas._

_Ismael Ramirez._

El día había comenzado bastante tranquilo, tenía mucho papeleo que terminar pero al menos se sentía cómodo en la sala de delegados, el único lugar donde lo ajetreado de su vida personal no llegaba. Revisando los papeles que la Señora Shermanski le había dado esa mañana, caminaba por los pasillos tranquilos de la escuela. A esa hora, todos disfrutaban de la hora libre que tenían ese día.

Metió la mano en su bolso buscando un lápiz para tomar nota de algunas cosas que debían hacerse con urgencia, entonces notó la ausencia de su cuaderno de historia. Tenían examen al día siguiente y tenía que ayudar a Ania a estudiar. Había quedado de verse con ella en la sala de delegados para la hora del almuerzo, y necesitaba recuperarlo antes de volver a la sala.

Emprendió la marcha hacia el salón de historia, tarareando una canción que había escuchado a la chica cantar ese día cuando había llegado. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la oyó.

–¡Sí claro, he ensayado todas las tarde para ello!–. La voz de Debrah resonó al otro lado de la puerta, al no escuchar una respuesta asumió que debía estar hablando por teléfono–. Oh...él...eh...bien...no sé si debería decírtelo –dijo insegura, pero algo en su tono le dio la impresión de estar mal, por lo que a pesar de ir en contra a su comportamiento habitual, se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando–. Ya no viene a ensayar conmigo...dice que de todas formas es pan comido...incluso ha comenzado a firmar autógrafos a los alumnos...yo...yo creo que sería mejor si pasásemos de él, incluso si me duele reconocerlo –sollozó. Durante unos minutos, la oyó lanzar diferentes argumentos, uno detrás del otro sobre por qué era mejor dejar a Castiel fuera de la banda. Esa chica no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza o culpa de tirar a su novio debajo de un camión–. ¡Gracias!... Jajaja ¡Adiós Castiel! ¡Lo siento pero solo quiero mi nombre en la portada del álbum! –canturreó extasiada tras haber conseguido lo que quería, tan absorta en su victoria que no notó la puerta abriéndose ni al delegado principal observarla con burla.

–Qué bonito es el amor... –dijo. La castaña frenó en seco su baile de triunfo, girándose impactada de no encontrarse tan sola como esperaba.

–¿¿¿¿N-N-Nath???? ¿Lo has oído? –preguntó nerviosa.

Toda esa situación le resultaba ridícula, él ya se había imaginado que esa relación no podía acabar bien. Los había observado a la distancia, cuando hacían sus escenitas de amor en medio de los pasillos. Ella con su risa burbujeante y voz melosa, acaparando todo cuanto podía a su paso y él, tan enamorado que simplemente aceptaba sin cuestionar cualquier capricho que a su novia se le ocurriera.

Él no se iba a meter, que se las arreglaran entre ellos. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra tomó su cuaderno, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

–¡E-Espera!¡Nathaniel! –La oyó gritar a su espalda–. ¡No es lo que crees!

Simplemente la ignoró, encerrándose en la sala de delegados, se mantuvo aparte de todo ese drama. Respirando profundamente, se permitió reflexionar un segundo sobre todo aquello. Castiel era un idiota y un pandillero, pero no era malo y no se merecía lo que esa tipa estaba haciéndole. Durante un momento, se cuestionó si no era mejor decirle lo que había oído pero es que conociéndolo se enfadaría con él y no le creería.

–Toc toc –dijo una voz suave.

Allí, asomándose tras la puerta, Ania le sonreía. Ella con su sedosa cabellera negra y sus brillantes ojos grises, era –aunque nadie lo supiera, mucho menos ella– la luz de sus días, ella le daba sentido y alegría a su vida. En sus manos cargaba los libros de historia que le había dicho que conseguiría de la biblioteca y, su mochila negra llenas de pines de todos los lugares a los que le gustaría viajar alguna vez, se sostenía precariamente sobre su hombro.

–¿Estás desocupado ya? –preguntó ligeramente sonrojada.

Nathaniel pensaba que ella siempre se veía hermosa, pero cuando se sonrojaba lucía sin duda maravillosa. Era como ver un amanecer, no cualquiera aprecia verdaderamente el espectáculo que es el astro rey pero, para aquellos que son como él, observarla era tan mágico que era capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

–Más o menos, pero no importa –respondió acercándose a ella, abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera pasar–. Puedo hacerlo más tarde.

–No quiero molestarte, si tienes trabajo que hacer podemos dejarlo y...

–Sí lo dejamos ahora, no podré ayudarte a estudiar –dijo interrumpiéndola, apoyó una mano en su espalda y la guió hacia la mesa–. Vamos, quiero poder ayudarte lo más que pueda.

Ambos se acomodaron y prepararon los cuadernos, estaban por sentarse cuando se dieron cuenta que les faltaba un mapa. Ania se ofreció a ir por él, a la pequeña mapoteca que la sala de delegados poseía a un costado, mientras él revisaba los temas que debían cubrir.

Se quedó solo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado más temprano, en cómo se sentía agradecido de haberse enamorado de una persona tan hermosa como Ania, que no notó la puerta abriéndose.

–N-Nath–. La voz falsa de Debrah se sintió como un latigazo, sintió sus músculos tensarse de anticipación. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Erizándose cual gato, se levantó de su asiento y la enfrentó.

–Es inútil malgastar tu saliva. No me harás creer que se trata de un malentendido –dijo cortante.

–P-Pero vamos N-Nath...quiero a Castiel, yo nunca le haría eso....

–¡Deja de llamarme así! Que yo sepa, no somos amigos.

–No...pero podríamos haberlo sido mucho más, estoy segura–. Se acercó a él con su andar pausado y enroscando sus brazos en su cuello, se colgó de él haciéndole ojitos. Durante años la había visto usar el mismo truco en el pelirrojo para obtener lo que quisiera, no funcionaría con él.

Porque Debrah no era para nada su tipo de mujer, porque él no estaría nunca con la novia de otro y, porque Debrah no era Ania.

–¿De qué tontería estás hablando? –cuestionó intentando apartarla, pero la chica se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

–Siempre me has comido con los ojos Nath...querías salir conmigo ¿No es así? –respondió sonriendo, creyéndose victoriosa antes de tiempo.

–No te montes películas, no eres para nada mi tipo.

–Estoy segura de que no es así...–dijo deslizando sus manos por el pecho y dándole un ligero empujón contra la mesa, acorralándolo.

–Te sobrestimas Debrah. Crees que puedes tenerlo todo con solo pestañar, pero eso no funciona conmigo.

–Vamos...Guardemos este secretito entre tú y yo –dijo mirándolo a través de las largas pestañas, el timbre de su voz era más suave, más sensual–. En uno o dos meses, puedo arreglármelas para echar a mi manager y ponerte en su lugar ¿De acuerdo? Eres alguien muy responsable y organizado... ¡Eres perfecto para ese puesto!

–¡Suéltame ya!

–Nath...por favor...eso le romperá el corazón a Castiel, no se lo merece –sollozó.

–Es cierto, no se lo merece ¡Nadie merece salir con una vivora como tú! –dijo enojado–. ¡Déjame en paz ahora mismo!

–No –sentenció tomando sus manos y colocándolas a la fuerza en su cintura.

–¿P-Pero qué...?

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la repentina presencia de Castiel. Estaba parado mirándolos con incredulidad y desprecio, como si no pudiera creer que ellos le harían algo así.

–¡¿Castiel?!

Inmediatamente, quitó sus manos de la cintura de la chica, como si su solo tacto le quemara. Sintió su cara enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza, nunca pensó que se vería en una situación tan ridícula como aquella.

–¿¡C-con qué derecho tú...?!–intentó decir, pero la impresión aun lo tenía en shock.

–Gatito, no es lo que crees –jadeó angustiada.

–¡No lo defiendas! –gritó furioso, sus ojos estaban clavados con ira en el rubio.

Si había algo que era cierto, era que Debrah no habría llegado a donde estaba de no ser gracias a su astucia, en ese momento comprendió el alcance de la confianza que Castiel tenía en ella. Una idea deslizándose en su mente y, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer para arreglar todo ese embrollo.

Nathaniel lo supo antes de que ocurriera, el brillo en los ojos de Debrah se lo dijo. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de quien fuera para obtener lo que quisiera, no le importaba nadie más que ella.

–C-Calmate, como esta bruja acaba de decir, no es lo que crees –dijo, pero en el fondo ya sabía que era inútil. Castiel ya lo había condenado–. Escucha un segundo....¡Ouch!

El dolor se expandió en su nariz, la fuerza con la que Castiel lo golpeó lo arrojó al suelo. Aturdido, no supo como reaccionar más que solo sujetarse la zona afectada. Sentía una quemazón extendiéndose, y algo cálido deslizándose por entre sus dedos.

Sangre. Estaba sangrando.

–Vete Debrah –lo escuchó decir. Él no era de los que buscan conflictos, pero ese tipo estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a quedarse quietecito y dejarle pegarle–. ¡Voy a matarlo!...¡Ouch!

De una patada, Nathaniel lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Castiel se sujetaba el estómago adolorido.

–¡Idiota! ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte antes de apresurarte a sacar conclusiones! –dijo aun apretándose la nariz, su voz sonando ligeramente gangosa–. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que esa buscona piensa de ti!

Pero esas palabras solo provocaron más la ira del pelirrojo. Con un gruñido de furia se arrojó encima del delegado, puñetazos en todas direcciones, patadas al azar. Enrededados en una maraña de extremidades, ambos se atacaron con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Basta, Castiel suéltalo!

–¡Oh por Dios!

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!

–¡Alguien sepárenlos!

–¡Quítale las manos de encima!

–¡Nathaniel basta!

Los gritos de sus compañeros llenaron el salón, todos intentando separarlos. Fue bastante difícil, enojados como estaban se habían ensañado el uno con el otro.

–¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

–¡Sepárenlas!

–¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

Entre tanto golpe, alcanzó a escuchar chillidos y gritos de furia, insultos y pánico. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo más allá de la paliza en la que Castiel y él estaban metidos. Al final fueron Lysandro, Kim, Amber e Iris quienes lograron separarlos. Debrah se había hecho a un lado cuando todo comenzó, observando sin intervenir, fascinada por como los hechos se estaban desarrollando. Impresionada por lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ella, era la pobre chica que el delegado había tratado de seducir. Qué alivio que su precioso novio había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo de salvarla.

Nathaniel, aun desde el suelo, observó como todos sus compañeros lo miraban con decepción y enojo. Por supuesto, todos creerían en Debrah, la dulce y popular chica del rock. Nadie creería en él, porque a ojos de todos, él la había acosado. Él era el único culpable, no Debrah, la verdadera víctima de todo, tampoco Castiel quien solo defendía a su novia.

Quedó solo, tirado en el suelo de la sala de delegados, nadie lo ayudaría. No merecía ser ayudado, era un cretino que no merecía compasión.

En un segundo, su vida se había quebrado por culpa de esa perra.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar. No dejaría que nadie viera su dolor, igual que hacia siempre. Esto era solo otro golpe más de la vida. Lo superaría.

Si ellos lo creían capaz de algo así, entonces no necesitaba esa clase de amigos. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, iría con la frente en alto y que todos se jodieran si les molestaba.

Al diablo con todos y, al diablo con Castiel. Si su novia le daba la patada, él no movería un dedo para apoyarlo.

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, abrazándolo con cariño. Unos tenues sollozos retumbaron en su espalda, sintió las lágrimas mojando su camisa.

–Lo siento Nath, lo siento mucho –lloró.

–No es tu culpa.

–Escuché todo y no hice nada para detenerlo.

–¿L-Lo escuchaste?

–Estaba en la bodega ¿recuerdas? –dijo Ania. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la ropa desarreglada, el pelo revuelto y un arañazo en la mejilla.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Nada, solo hacía justicia –respondió riendo, pero se notaba el deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

–Ania.

–No podía sacarte de encima a Castiel cuando comenzaron a pelear y esa zorra se reía de lo que había provocado...no me pude contener.

–¿La atacaste?

–Alguien tenía que enseñarle una lección.

–¡Pero no tú! –dijo indignado–. ¡Mírate como estas!

–Deberías verla a ella –se burló–. Le dejé un ojo morado....y mira–. Levantó su mano para que pudiera ver mejor, un mechón largo y grueso de cabello castaño relucía como trofeo–. Le quité algunas extensiones.

Una risa ronca retumbó en su pecho, quería reírse pero no era correcto. Ella también había salido lastimada en el proceso.

–Ania...

–Castiel es un imbécil –lo interrumpió.

–Ania...

–Y si los demás creen que serías capaz de hacer lo que esa tipa dice entonces también son imbéciles.

–Ania...déjalo.

–¡No! –dijo furiosa–. No hiciste nada malo.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes...no tengo nada por qué avergonzarme....pero...

–¿Qué?

–Ellos van a estar enojados contigo también.

–¿Por qué? –Cuestionó con sequedad–. ¿Por defender lo correcto? Entonces que se enojen.

–Ania, no quiero que salgas perjudicada....

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios, sus ojos desprendían una ternura infinita que le provocó un golpe en el corazón.

–No estás solo, nunca te dejaría solo.

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente capítulo será la segunda versión del mismo escrito, la idea es exactamente la misma pero cambia los detalles alrededor de la presencia de mi OC.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
